Re questions, Questions, QUESTIONS
by Stupid computer
Summary: Ask the Animaniacs anything and everything. I deleted this story and am now reloading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my honey, hello my baby, hello my rag time gal. Oh yeah I'm back baby! I wanted to re-write this story since I have improved my grammar and what not. Only this time with new and guest hosts. So send new questions and we'll answer them. Now Dainty, introduce the new hosts.**

**Badger: Hello people.**

**Dainty: Oh no, not you idiots.**

**Betty: HEY!**

**Harmony: Hi there! So this is what the Animaniacs fan fiction looks like. Coolio.**

**Seera: Goodie, new people to make cry.**

**DJ: Seera you idiot.**

**Harmony: Meow. =^3^= I'm a little cat!**

**Badger: H-hi Harmy.**

**Harmony: Hi Badger.**

**Dainty: Enough with the mushy stuff we have a show to put on.**

**Seera: hehe now where are the little test subjects-I mean people.**

**DJ: That's it. We're going home.**

**Seera: But-but-but…**

**DJ: Come on. Harmony let's go.**

**Harmony: Ok. Bye Badger.**

**Badger: B-by-bye bai-bai…heh*Sigh* I think she likes me.**

**Betty: You're an idiot.**

**Dainty: I'm glad I don't have to do this show anymore. I'd hate to be stuck with you people. Later suckers, me, Sully, and Mega are off to Hawaii! **

**Badger: But what are we suppose to do?**

**Dainty: Figure it out suckers.**

**Betty: Well thanks a lot. So what now?**

**Badger: Well umm…send us questions…and review and stuff. How was that?**

**Betty: I'm not going to say those words.**

**DJ, Seera, and Harmony belong to Pikurosonai00. Go look her up. You can see pics of Badger, Betty, and Dainty (not very good pictures though) on my DA page which I will add a link to on my profile. And remember please send questions.**


	2. TNT pants

*Backstage*

Badger: B-but I don't want to go out!

Betty: Come on, Dainty put us in charge so you're going out there you big fat baby.

Badger: I'm not fat and I'm not going out there! *clings to the wall*

Betty: come. On. BADGER!1!1

Badger: No…what's with the ones?

Betty: Typo.

Badger: Oh, ok. Where were we?

Betty: You're coming out!

Badger: NO!

Betty: UGH! You are impossible!

*Harmony and Seera enter*

Harmony: Hi Badger.

Badger: H-hi Harmy *Waves at Harmony, stupidly letting go of the wall.*

Betty: AHA!

Badger: Dang it.

*On stage*

Harmony: Hi everyone!

Seera: Greetings future slaves. You may now choose how you would prefer to be killed.

Badger: SEERA!

Betty: I like the way she thinks.

Badger: You're…never mind. Today we have Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Scratch n' Sniff, Slappy, Hello Nurse and Skippy.

Slappy: *On the phone* WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DO ANOTHER SEASON OF THIS RAGGA FRAZZEN FANFICTION SHOW! YOU WANNA GO THERE BUDDY? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TNT DOWN YOUR PANTS? Fine. Guess I'm goin' to have to do this again. Lawyer says it's in my stupid fan fiction contract.

Harmony: -_-' You're too kind Slappy.

Seera: I think I might like this person.

Betty: Mhhhh. Seera, I know what we're going to do today! *Drags Seera off with her*

Badger: This won't end well. Well we better get on with this thing. First question is from _weirdsib_

**Oh boy, new hosts. This will be interesting.**

**Dr. Scratchensniff: Even though the Warners annoy the heck out of you, if something were to happen to any of them, would you be worried?**

**Wakko: Why do you where a huge turtleneck in Burbank California when it's 90 degrees out? Id ask why you aren't wearing pants, but some things just shouldn't be explained...**

**Dot: If someone called you Dottie, how exactly would you rid yourself of that unlucky being?**

**That's all for now. Weirdsib is out. PEACE!**

Dr. Scratch n' Sniff: Vell of course I vould. Zhey are my patients after all, I'm responsible vor zheir vell being.

Yakko: You really mean that Scratchy? Aww *Warners jump on Scratchy and give him a big kiss*

Dr. Scratch n' Sniff: I zhould ov zust kept my mouth shut.

Wakko: I was drawn that way. Besides, we travel a lot so I'm not just in Burbank. When I am though it does get pretty hot, that's why I don't were pants. It cools me off.

Harmony: Well that's…interesting.

Badger: I know. I'm a toon too and even I wear pants.

Dot: I WOULD DROP ON ANVIL ON THEIR HEAD, EXPLODE THEIR HEAD, AND FLUSH THEM INTO THE SEWER!

Harmony: x_x She's scarier than Seera.

Badger: Yeah…where is she anyway?

Harmony: I don't know. Let's just enjoy being without her for now. This next question is from _Kiue Jin_

**Hello Everyone!**

**It's great to see that you've made a comeback. I assume it was because you were simply buried under so much paperwork from the last show.**

**Anyway, to the questions.**

**Yakko, Wakko and Dot: What is the best fan fiction about yourselves that you have ever read?**

**Skippy: Have you reached the stage where you want to start dating girls yet?**

**Slappy: Who is the worst person you have ever had to work with in your career as a cartoon star?**

**Thanks for your time,**

**Kiue Jin.**

Badger: No, she's just lazy.

Me: HEY!

Badger: Well it's true.

Yakko: It's this fan fiction called Family by _The Middle Warner Sibling_

Wakko: That is a really good fic.

Dot: I like it. You should really read it.

Skippy: Well umm…I do like this…one really nice, cute girl.

Dot: Did I hear someone say cute? She's not cuter than me is she? She can't possibly be cuter!

Skippy: Well, um actually she's-

Slappy: Enough with the mushy stuff. The worst person I ever had to work with was that stupid Patrick Star. I like that kid Sponge Bob well enough but I nearly killed his ragga frazzen friend. I hated him so much I ended up giving my role to my niece Sandy Squirrel.

Harmony: Aww that was nice.

Badger: Depends on how you look at it. Now let's move on to the last-

***_BOOM*_**

Harmony: *Sigh* Three, two, one

DJ: SEERA YOU IDIOT!

Harmony: Only a matter of time before DJ got here.

DJ: What were you thinking Seera?

Seera: I was thinking that it was a good idea.

DJ: On what planet is putting snapping turtles with bombs tied on them into grown men's pants a good idea?

Betty: Well it was a good idea at the time.

DJ: La sigh. Might as well do the last question. This one is from _DisneyPrincess_

**Yakko: If you had to date one of the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" mane six, who would you choose and why? (BTW, your choices are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity.)**

**Wakko: Why do you have an accent when neither of your siblings do?**

**Dot: Why do you hate being called Dotty?**

**Hello Nurse: What's your secret to keeping such a great body?**

**Extra question for Dot: How exactly do you get the nickname Dot out of Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third?**

Harmony: I love that show!

Yakko: I would go with Rainbow Dash. She's fast, cool, and knows how to play a prank.

Wakko: Well…I guess I just got it from my creators or something. I think it sounds cool.

Dot: Because Dottie is so stereotypical like. You hear lots of people called Dottie as nicknames. I like plane old Dot.

Hello Nurse: Finally a question. I exercise and eat right. I use to be a model before I got a nurse degree you know.

Dot: I just do. Dot suits me ok?

Harmony: Ok then. So that's it?

DJ: Yup. Come on guys let's go.

Seera: Aww but I didn't get to make fun of any of these guys yet

DJ: THAT'S THE POINT!

Seera: *Really fast* Yakkoyou'reannoyingandunattractive,DottieIdon'tthinkyou'recute,andWakkoyoueattomuchyoufatty. Ok let's go.

DJ: *Twitch with irritation* You are dead. You do realize that?

Yakko: I am attractive!

Wakko: I'm not a fatty. *Get's out mallet*

Dot: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME DOTTIE AND SAY I WASN'T CUTE? OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Skippy: Yeah, Dot is cute. *Everyone stares* I mean everyone thinks so right. Hehe *Nervous laugh and blush*

Seera: I regret nothing! *Runs away*

DJ: I'll go get her.

Harmony: Same old Seera.

Badger: Oh well let's end this thing. Review please!

Betty: And send us questions!

Slappy: And call my agent to get me out of here.

*Behind stage*

Harmony: I think that went fairly well for our first show. What do you think Badger? *Behind them Dot and Wakko are trying to kill Seera as DJ is trying to separate them, Slappy is yelling at a lawyer, Skippy is putting TNT in his pants, and Betty is being…Betty*

Badger: :P…suuuurrreee.


	3. This is a chapter title

Harmony: HI! I get to do the opening today! Isn't this awesome?

Seera: Be quiet Harmony.

Harmony: Bu-b-but…*sniffle*

DJ: SEERA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PICKING ON HARMONY!

Seera: But it's so easy!

DJ: I don't care. Now say you're sorry.

Seera: Fine. I'm sorry that you're such I cry baby Harmony.

Harmony: WAHHHHH!

DJ: SEERA! You're lucky Badger isn't here, he'd kill you.

Seera: Yeah where did Badger and Betty go?

Harmony: *Sniff* H-he told me h-he w-was g-going to b-b-b-be late. WAHHHHH!  
>Seera: Fine, fine, fine I'm sorry Harmony. Can we start the story yet?<p>

DJ: Ok. Today we have Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Skippy, Dr. Scratch n' Sniff, Plotz, Pesto, Katie KaBoom, Hello Nurse, and the Mime.

Yakko: This again. Dang it.

Dot: I was getting my beauty sleep.

Seera: To bad.

Wakko: Do you guys have snacks?

DJ: Yeah.

Wakko: I love this place!

Harmony: Let's just get started. Here's the first question. _DisneyPrincess _asks If it's

**OK, I have some more questions:**

**Yakko: I had a huge crush on you when I was a girl, but now that I'm a woman I've got to know...WHY ARE YOU SO DARN ATTRACTIVE?**

**Wakko: I love your hat! Where did you get it, and would they make it in my size?**

**Dot: If you could date any Disney prince (out of Snow White's prince, Cinderella's prince, Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, Prince Adam/the Beast, Aladdin, John Smith, Captain Shang, Prince Naveen and Flynn Rider) who would you choose and why?**

**Dr. Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse: Are you two dating?**

**Slappy: If you're Sandy from SpongeBob's aunt, did you teach her karate?**

**Skippy: If Slappy is your aunt and Sandy's aunt, is Sandy your sister?**

**OK, that's all for now. Thanks!**

Yakko: It's just a thing I do. I'm convinced it's the eyebrows. And the fact I never wear a shirt.

Seera: I don't find you attractive at all.

DJ: Seera…la groan.

Wakko: Thanks! Dot got it for me. I don't know if they come in your size though.

Dot: That's hard. I'd have to go with either Flynn or Aladdin. Those two are dreamy.

Yakko and Wakko: Girls go fig.

Dr. Scratch n' Sniff: oh Eavenz no!

Hello Nurse: He's twice my age! He could be my grandfather.

Dr. Scratch n' Sniff: Hey I'm av notz zhat old!

Hello Nurse: I've seen your medical record.

Dr. Scratch n' Sniff: Zery true.

Slappy: Well she had to learn it somewhere. She also got her spunk from me!

Skippy: Actually she's not. She's my cousin. Aunt Slappy has a brother named Secret Squirrel. Sandy's his daughter but she still hangs out with me a lot.

Harmony: _You_ get to hang out with Sandy?

Skippy: Yeah.

Harmony: That's sooooo cool.

Seera: I never liked her or the show.

DJ: Gosh Seera can't you just shut up for five minutes?

Seera: Nah that's not fun. Next questions. _Kiue Jin _asks

***Sigh* Damn lawyers... you post something once and they use loop holes to get to to continue...**

**Well, misery loves company and at least a few of you are worth hanging around...**

**Hello Everyone once again. I guess I should get on with the questions now...**

**Yakko and Wakko: I can't remember just which episode it was from right now, but during one of the scenes you were both in the presence of a completely in costume Catwoman. Yet unlike any woman before or after, you didn't leap into her arms and kiss her. Why?**

**Dot: We all know that you have a thing for the standard Hollywood hotshots, but have you ever considered trying for someone who you know? Someone around about your own size? Someone who is a Squirrel maybe?**

**Slappy: You seem like someone who would take to the comedy styles of the late George Carltin. Did you ever meet the man before? (Warning, he had a very blue mouthed kind of comedy so young children shouldn't watch this clip. .com/watch?v=p-RGN21TSGk&feature=fvwrel )**

**Skippy: How's life treating you kid?**

**Plotz: Do you still have the legal team that you had when you were a kid? After all they did sort of fail you when Santa gave you a pony instead of a horse, despite your efforts.**

**Alright, I think that is everything...**

**Unlike next time.**

**Kiue Jin.**

Yakko: I don't know. I was just in the mood of ruining Plotz's party.

Wakko: Me too.

Dot: Well some times. There is this one squirrel guy I kind of like.

Skippy: Really?

Dot: Yup. He's a squirrel.

Skippy: Really?

Dot: He's been on T.V.

Skippy: REALLY!

Dot: And his name is…Rocket J. Squirrel.

Skippy: Oh. Uhh hehe. That's ummm that's great. Aunt Slappy didn't you get a question?

Slappy: Yeah. I've met the guy. I liked him well enough. He couldn't take a mallet to the head though. Sad really.

Skippy: Life right now…could be better.

Plotz: Of course not, they were all a bunch of worthless slobs. I fired them as soon as I didn't get my horse.

DJ: Dude, you got a pony! Really man! Ok moving on from that. This one is from _Kelly0928_

**Warners: 1. What fanfiction trends involving Animaniacs fanfiction do you find the most annoying?**

**you were granted three wishes, what would you each wish for?**

**3. Why do toons wear white gloves? I've always wanted to know that.**

**Pinky and the Brain: Did you manage to escape from Elmyra's house or do you still live with her?**

**Warners, Pinky, and Brain: Did you know that for a short time,"Pinky and the Brain" aired on (gasp!) Disney XD. How do you feel about this? What would you do if Disney ever got the rights to air "Animaniacs"? Personally, I don't think they would ever touch "Animaniacs" with a 39 1/2 foot pole, but it's always interesting to wonder what would happen.**

**Everyone: And the big question I've been dying to know...WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THAT POOR MIME? What has he ever done to any of you to deserve all the hate (and injuries) he receives?**

Yakko: Well I don't really like some of the OCs people make. Lots can be good but others meh.

Wakko: I don't know, I'm ok with it all.

Dot: I hate how some people make me out to be a big brat! Oh and I would with for an endless closet full of skirts.

Wakko: A big buffet every day. That would be nice.

DJ: I see. You Yakko?

Yakko: Babes. Lots of girls all around me. Yeah that would be nice.

Harmony: Well all the interviewer are girls.

Yakko: I was talking about sexy girls. You're all-

Seera: WHO WANTS TO GO AROUND AND PULL PEOPLES PANTS OFF?

DJ: I swear I'm going to kill you.

Harmony: WAH! I got a paper cut.

Yakko: Yeah that. We wear gloves because they protect our hands when using dynamite or mallets.

Brain: Hello. Yes we did get away from her eventually.

Pinky: ZOINK! I didn't mind her Brain.

Brain: But I did mind her Pinky. And yes we are aware of that fact…please don't bring it up. Too hard to think about.

Yakko: I'd kill myself.

Wakko: I'd cut down to three meals a day.

Dot: I'd hid under my bed until it all goes away.

Everyone: HE'S A MIME!

DJ: That explains it. Not. Ok so here's the next question from _weirdsib_

**Thank you very answering my question. It is much appreciated. Aaaaanyways, I'm always curious, so I'll send you some more questions.**

**Yakko: What Disney princess do you think is the most attractive?**

**Pesto: Have you ever thought of consulting someone about your anger management problems?**

**Wakko: What's your least favorite food?**

**Skippy: Where're your parents?**

**That's all for now.**

Yakko: I'd have Jasmine. I like 'em feisty.

Pesto: What anger? You think I'm angry? I'll show you angry!

DJ: Hold it there bud.

Wakko: I don't really like squash and candles.

Skippy: Well they went on a cruise when I was little and never came back.

Seera: Whoa. Tough break kid. Let's move on to the last person. _Shnoziyahu _wants to know

**here are my questions-**

**cast-what do you think about ahmed and salim? (if you don't know, than watch!)**

**hello nurse- ralph told me you're being antisemic to him. i asked you about that 4 months ago but you didn't answer. so why are you so racist?**

**warners-if you had to live in the middle east, where would you live?**

**mime-how did you manage to survive 5 for years? you were the least respected character in the whole cast (i don't think you deserved it)**

**katie kaboom-can i have your phone number?**

**another one for the warners-what's your favorite tiny toons character?**

Dot: We looked it up but we couldn't understand it. Sorry.

Hello Nurse: I'm very sorry for that. I was out with friends and it was my twenty-first birthday so…you may see where this is going.

Wakko: I'd live in Israel.

Yakko: Istanbul for me.

Dot: I'll go with Yakko and say Istanbul.

Mime: *Holds up sign* Toons can't die so I really had no choice but to survive. And thank you for caring.

Harmony: Aww poor little mime. Here, have a cookie.

Wakko: COOKIES? YUM!

Katie KaBoom: Sure! It's 364-709-773-347-9000-234-354-3452-7453-394-375.

DJ: Talk about your long distance call.

Yakko: I like Fifi. Helllllooooo smelly nurse!

Dot: I think Buster is dreamy.

Skippy: Humph.

Wakko: Beeper is funny! I like her.

Seera: So that's all the time we have today.

DJ: Send us more questions and review.

Harmony: I wonder where Badger and Betty went today though.

*Somewhere in the Artic Circle tied to a totem pole surrounded by man eating monkeys*

Badger: I. Hate. You.

Betty: Suck it up baby.


End file.
